ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
Ororo Munroe '''aka '''Storm is a Mutant with connections to the mystic arts who grew up with a rather adventurous life which led her to around the world. She became an Avenger after meeting up with her teenage love T'Challa. Biography Ororo Munroe was a young child when she was orphaned in Egypt. Surviving as a thief for a while until she was attempted to pickpocket Max Eisenhardt. He caught Ororo in the act and stopped her from running away. However due to the interference of the Mutant the Shadow King, Ororo managed to escape Max's grip and ran off to escape both her pursuers. She then decided to travel to find a new purpose, spending years going through, deserts swamps, and forests. One day Ororo was stripped of her water while traveling through the Sahara dessert. She would have died of thirst had it not been for a young prince who had found her and brought her to his home. After spending weeks together they grew very close however due to his duties as prince T'Challa had to deny Ororo his affections. Having no reason to stay in Wakanda anymore, Ororo left and resumed her search for meaning. During her travels she was visited by a ascosiate of Max Eisenhardt known as the High Evolutionary. After hearing of Ororo being the slave of a Inhuman the High Evolutionary felt he had either found a potentially loyal and powerful recruit, or a witness who needs to be eradicated. Ororo then asked the High Evolutionary what he wanted from her. After reading Ororo's mind he told her that he could offer her a destiny that is far glorious then anything she could ever imagine. He also promised to tell Ororo the truth about her parents, why they died, and what legacy they left for her to find. Ororo then accepted the High Evolutionary's offer and traveled with him to Mount Wundagore. After she arrived the High Evolutionary arranged for her to undergo the Mutant procedure which altered her DNA and gave her the potential to develop powers. From there she received both physical and physiological training so that when her powers arrived she could more easily be prepared for how to control them. In 2015 when the High Evolutionary did learn the keys to unlocking the genetic codes, he called upon all his subjects to have their powers unlocked and Ororo was one of his first. After she was exposed to the cosmic radiation and Terrigen she gained the power to control the weather. This caused various unexepected storms to occur throughout Sokovia and most of Eastern Europe, which led her to be given the nickname Storm. Storm then served the High Evolutionary until the true extent of his plans were revealed. From there Ororo left with a handful of other subjects and chose to stand alongside the Avengers in order to put a halt to the High Evolutionary's agenda. She also met up with Black Panther after years of separation which is part of the reason she left the Brotherhood, and the two restarted their relationship. Powers and Abilities Ororo is a Mutant Sorceress. One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. * '''Atmokinesis: '''Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. * '''Magical Potential: '''Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. Category:Heroes Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:X-Men Category:Mutants